Déjame saber
by Linda-29693
Summary: Como saber que tu sentías lo mismo, si no me demostrabas ni amor ni compresión... Ahora que lo sé, quiero saber si ahora tu sientes lo mismo... OneShot. SasuSaku


HolaS!

Como estoy un poco emocionada con esto de los OneShot y los SongFics (y claro está el SasuSaku) decidí hacer otro nOn

Se que es compulsivo, pero es que me encanta demasiado esta pareja y ninguna de las parejas cuadraban con esta canción ...y yo QUERÍA esta canción nada más

La canción se llama: Cómo saber. Y la canta: A.5

Datos del fic:

**Titulo: **_"Déjame saber"_

**Personajes: **_"Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno"_

**Genero: **_"Romance"_

**Summary: **_"Como saber que tu sentías lo mismo, si no me demostrabas ni amor ni compresión... Ahora que lo sé, quiero saber si ahora tu sientes lo mismo..."_

_**.-Como saber lo que sentías por mí cuando**_

_**no me expresabas ni un solo instante tus sentimientos**_

_**por no tener una respuesta que lastime a un corazón-.**_

Sakura estaba sentada en su habitación, recordando cada segundo de se momento. Una lágrima surcó su mejilla.

-_Sasuke..._- Lloraba- _Sasuke..._

Aquel día, uno de sus mejores amigos, Naruto Uzumaki, le contó, por la rabia del momento, aquello que le decía Sasuke cuando ellos se encontraban en las noches... No era de menos esperar, era su mejor amigo...

Naruto entró en la habitación.

-_Sakura... No llores..._- La consoló él.

-_Pero Naruto!_- Sollozaba con melancolía- _No sabes... Lo que sufrí, Naruto! Yo que pensaba que yo no le interesaba_!- Sakura se tumbó con rabia a los brazos de Naruto, aún llorando.

-_Sakura...yo...lo siento...mucho..de veras.._- Se disculpó mirando a Sakura tiernamente.

-_Y ahora que aré? Buscarlo y decirle que sé lo que sentía? Y si ya no me quiere? No entiendes, no?_- Gritó Sakura perdiendo la conciencia.

-_Sakura, no grites ya. Es de noche, despertarás a los demás..._- Intentó decir Naruto.

-_Y qué? Que se mueran!_- Gritó más alto.- _Voy a buscarlo, lo aré. Ahora si que no me importa nada!_

-_Pero que dirá Tsunade?_- Preguntó Naruto.

-_Q__ue estoy siendo una machista al volver a tirarme a los brazos de Sasuke... Y_?- Respondió acertadamente Sakura.

Sakura salió de su habitación.

-_Actúas sin pensar, Sakura!_- Le gritó por la ventana. Ella no le hizo caso y salió corriendo. _Estaré siempre junto a Sasuke por toda mi vida... No me importa que sea un traidor... Ya no más._ Pensó la Kunoichi, molesta.

_**.-Como saber que me has estado soñando pasando **_

_**días y noches ilusionado junto a una imagen que para ti**_

_**no existía sintiendo desilusión.-**_

Sakura volaba entre los árboles, de la rápidez. Recordó con los ojos inundados de frías lágrimas saladas todo lo que Naruto le había dicho...

-_Y si! Sasuke siempre te amó! Siempre se emocionaba por ti, a pensar de ser un estúpido teme-indiferente Pero su odio era más que el amor que te sentía... Ahora no debe quedar nada lo que una vez llegó a pensar de ti, luego que cambiaste de forma de ser... Recuerdo que tu eras su "Molestia" personal... Ahora no sé si seas otra enemiga que interfiere en su camino. no vez que...- _

Hasta allí llegó, viendo con sorpresa los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Sakura que salía corriendo de la escena...

-_Sasuke!!_- Gritó Sakura cayéndose de un árbol.

Su voz se convirtió en un eco por lo ancho de un bosque. Calló sentada ante un enorme árbol. Se tumbó a llorar sin fin.

-_Por qué... Tenía que ser yo... Que hice para merecer esto?.._.- Lloró por buen rato, luego cayó rendida.

_**-.Dime si el amor que te invade por mi**_

_**Está allí no ha cambiado y crece sin fin**_

_**Por que tengo también sentimiento hacia ti**_

_**Y no quiero pensar que vivo sin ti, por favor.-**_

Sakura despertó, la mañana cubría con un manto doloroso en su pecho.

-Sasuke...- Fue lo único que se oyó en toda esa incertidumbre.

Sakura abrió de nuevo los ojos... La vista oscura de la noche se convertía en una maravillosa jungla resplandeciente. Alzó la vista, el sol se posaba en el este.

-_Aún es temprano... Que raro que no me han salido a buscar_- Se levantó.- _Sasuke..._- Recordó.

Saltó a un árbol y continuó su búsqueda.

Una sombra la seguía por el camino, lo sintió.

-_Quien anda allí?_- Preguntó.

-_Nadie, además que yo_.- Dijo la sombra que se convirtió en una figura muy reconocible.

-_Sai. Que haces aquí?_- Dijo ella.

-_Te seguí desde ayer en la noche cuando saliste de tu casa. Adonde crees que vas?_- Dijo Sai mostrando una sonrisa.

Sakura reconoció la sonrisa falsa. Sai nunca le calló muy bien.

-_Por favor lárgate__. Estoy haciendo algo.-_ Dijo Sakura, molesta.

-_Ah, si?_- Dijo Sai que ahora no sonreía

-_Sabía que era falsa_- Dijo ella mirandolo fúrica.

-_Bueno, Sasuke nunca te a sonreido, siquiera falsamente, a que no?_- Dijo él maliciosamennte.

-_No_- Respondió secamente.

-_Aceptalo. Si él te quería, ya no es así. Eres su enemiga, ya no te quiere. Él me lo dijo cuando fui a verlo. Naruto me lo había contado antes._- Comenzó a decir Sai sonriendo , con cara malévola.

-_Cállate!_- Gritó Sakura.

Ahora Sai ocupaba su mente y su cara llenó sus pensamientos.

-_No! Mientes!-_ Gritó ella.

La cara de Sai se convirtió en la de Sasuke.

-._No!._- Gritó ella de nuevo.- _Noooo!!_-

( ---- )

Sakura despertó sudando.

Un sueño... Todo fue un sueño...

-_Creo que Sai tenía razón. Creo que Sasuke no me ama más... Eso fue hace 2 años.. .Todo lo que pasó... A pasado mucho... Sé... que Sasuke no me ama... Lo sé... _- Dijo Sakura llorando.

-_Y como puedes estar tan segura?_- Respondió una voz masculina detrás de ella. _Estoy soñando... de nuevo..._ Pensó Sakura.

La voz repitió la pregunta. Esta vez Sakura respondió.

-_Por qué soy una molestia, tonta. Por qué él jamás se interesará por una persona que está en su aldea enemiga..._ - Dijó con una pincelada de ternura en cada palabra.

-_Qué más_?- Dijo la voz.

-_Por no poder ser quien él quería que fuese. Por qué sé que maldice a sus hormonas por estallar viéndome, y, por que detesta haberle dicho a Naruto una cosa como esa...- _Continuó Sakura.

-_Y qué más?- _Repitió.

Sakura lloró.

_-Por que me odia! Por qué soy una niña llorona y un chicle molesto!- _Lloró ella.

-_No sabes como se siente él... Como puedes estar tan segura?- _Preguntó de nuevo.

-_La verdad... No sé si conserva el amor que me sintió, si es que lo hizo... No comprendo, por qué no me lo hizo saber... Él sabía que yo le amaba! Y cuando se lo dije, solo emitió un "gracias" sin sentimiento- _Dijo ella conservando las lágrimas en sus ojos.

_-Repito. No sabes como se sintió él. Y si él quería decirte un "te amo" pero era muy orgulloso para hacerlo?- _Dijo la voz con un toque de consolación.

Sakura pensó. Había estado hablando con una voz desconocida... Pero, algo hacía esa voz, para darle confianza... Como él podía saber que Sasuke le amaba?

-_Como tú puedes saber que Sasuke me sigue amando? Como puedes estar tan seguro que me ama con todo su corazón?_- Preguntó Sakura, desesperada por la confusión.

-_Voltea._- Fue lo único que respondió la voz.

Sakura obedeció. Una lágrima bajo lentamente por su mejilla. Y sus labios se movieron formando una sola palabra antes de recibir un largo beso.

-_Sasuke-kun..._

_**-.Soñemos ya toda una vida feliz**_

_**No despertemos de este cuento sin fin**_

_**Dame tu mano y te juro que ahora y por siempre. Seré para ti.-**_

Se agradecen los comentarios!! Espero que les haya gustado, y de nuevo, pido perdón por que fuese tan corto.

Salu2!  
Linda.

"_**Corazón, tu me haces tanta falta,**_

_**que no consigo el sueño por las noches**_

_**si no estas aquí en mi cama**_

_**Corazón, es mi alma que te llama**_

_**y no puede olvidarte ni un segundo por que siente**_

_**que tu también me amas"**_

__

"_**Y guardare cada palabra y cada beso**_

_**guardare cada recuerdo de ese amor que tu me dabas**_

_**y yo estaré en cada lágrima que salga**_

_**y cada estrella que te alumbre tendrá parte de mi alma"**_

**Corazón - Hany Kauam**

**Linda-29693.**


End file.
